The Clan
A clan is a group of different players of the same race. Their aim is to become the strongest clan and to fight their way to the top together. Clan members help each other and fight against their enemies together. It is up to you to join an existing clan, to start a new clan or to struggle along in the game by yourself (there is no clan obligation). You can join an existing clan or create your own clan. How to join a Clan? First of all you can only join a clan with a master of your race. So if the founder is a vampire the clan only allows vampires to join and vice versa and the Clan must have open member slots. The procedure of joining a clan is similar to the one of founding a clan. You should however know the name or the tag of the clan before you attempt to apply to one. Go to the Clan menu and press search clans, now either search for the Clan Name or the Clan Tag. Once you found the Clan in the list the search gave you, click on it. You will be directed to the Clan's ingame Description. Next to the Clan logo you will find a link called apply to a clan. In order to join the clan you need to apply first, so press the link and write a nice application that you submit by pressing send. Now you need to wait until your application is accepted by the Clan's Master or one of the Admins. Once that happens you receive a message like this one: Fri, 18.05.2007 - 13:37:18 You are now member of the clan NameOfTheClan TagOfTheClan '' How to create a Clan? There is a button called Clan in the menu on the left side. If you go there you have to options given that you are not in a Clan yet. The first option will be found clan the second option is search clan. Go to found clan and fill in the fields Enter Clan tag: Clan-Clan tag (2..8 chars) and Enter Name: Clan-Name (2..35 chars). e.g. For a "blackdragon" clan I would fill in BG as clan tag and BlackDragon as the clan name. Once you filled in your clan's tag and name, press found. Now after a bit of waiting you have a new message in your inbox similiar to this one: ''Fri, 18.05.2007 - 11:35:05 Your clan has been found: BlackDragon BD! Your clan has successfully been created! When you now press on Clan in the menu you will have several options that will be explained later. First you probably want to spend 3 gold and upgrade the clan castle to Level 1 so that others can join your clan. Clan building and members The maximum number of clan members depends on the level of the clan building. For each upgrade of the clan building, 3 new members can join the clan. The maximum number of upgrades is 16. Upgrading the clan building costs gold. Therefore, clan members can donate gold to the clan account. The account`s content can only be used for upgrading the clan building and for clan rituals. The founder and the administrators have several tools at their disposal to administer the members and the clan: add description allows you to create your Clan page that others can see in the game. There you can invite them to join, inform them about your wars, your befriended Clans and whatever you want the players to know about your Clan. edit clan symbol allows you to change the background colour of your Clan symbol. set homepage allows you to set a link to an external homepage, e.g. a board of your Clan. change clan tag allows you to put a different tag for your clan, however you have to wait 14 days until you can change it again once you changed the clan name or tag. rename clan allows you to change the name of the clan, you have to wait 14 days, too if you just changed either the tag or the name. Send a message to your clan allows you to send a message to specified members of your Clan. handel members allows you to assign Clan ranks to the members and to create new ranks with certain rights. Changing the rank is pretty simple, just use the drop down menu behind the member and press save. If you want to make him the master of the clan which is the founder rank, you need to press Elevate to master twice. If you want to kick a member just press twice on kick. Clan Rank Options Read messages: Clan members can read messages posted in the internal clan page. Write messages: Clan members can make new internal messages for the clan page. Read Clan Messages: Clan members are automatically selected when using Send a message to your clan. Add members: Clan members can accept applications and allow new members to join. Delete message: Clan members can delete the messages posted on the internal clan page. Send a message to your clan: Clan members can send circular (mass) messages to certain clan members. Spend gold: is for Master Or Admin's Or Special Rank Player Clan Members Can Only View the Clan Castle Donation. Create a new rank First by using the add rank function and then assign the ranks which are described above and press save. If you want to delete the rank then, you will see under the rank that you made the "Delete" icon; press it to remove the rank from the clan. Clan War A clan can declare war on another clan, provided their clan buildings have the same level. If a clan declares war on a clan of the same race, the opposing clan needs to approve the war. Wars against the other race can begin immediately. When the declaration of war has been approved, the war starts 8 hours later. During the preparation time the clan members of each clan can agree to take part in the war. If a declaration of war is withdrawn 1 hour or less before the war starts, the commander loses 5% of the entire amount of booty (the commander has the forward position on the battlefield). 1 hour before the war starts, all clan members who are going to take part in the war gather together. From that moment on, members cannot carry out any other activities. Clans that are being attacked can bring forward the time until a war starts by a maximum of 1 hour. The clan leaders can position any clan member who agrees to take part in the war in the appropriate battle formation. The choice of the battle formation can be a decisive factor in determining the war`s outcome. There is a maximum of 28 rounds during a battle. If both commanders survive, the clan who has achieved the most hit points wins. Every member of the winning clan gets a share of the gold. This share of gold is made up of the total amount of gold the fighters earned for one hour of cemetery work and the number of survivors of the winning clan. The losing clan does not get anything. Every fighter gets EP depending on the battles fought. Clan Rituals The rituals of the clan have an impact on all clan members and can for example strengthen their skills. Clan members can send for an evocator to carry out the desired ritual. The price for the evocation is paid from the clan account. An evocation takes 10 minutes. At the end of the evocation, the ritual`s conditions all need to be completed. Clan members can only call for an evocator every two hours. Always remember: The chance of a succesful ritual is low; even if you fullfil every condition you have a low chance of success!!! Don´t be upset if it doesn´t work. Member: If you have this amount of members the ritual appear as an option. Bonus: Differs and is given to the clan members during the duration time. Duration: Days the bonus is given to your clan members. Cooldown: Days it takes to summon this ritual again. Odds: 15-30% So even if you fullfil every condition, the chance of failing is higher. Cost: The clan does not get the gold back if the ritual fails.